It Don't Matter
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: Present for Cammi! Stinkie and Melle's relationship is being threatened by the Trio and other ppl. How can 1 song change all that?


_**Hi, I'm Kitsune! I'd asked **__**Cammi**__** if I might be able to "borrow" her character, Melle, with her permission touse in this one-shot, and she said yes, so, I'm happy! Yay! I really hope you like this, Cammi, it's a present for you!**_

_**I do not own Casper. Neither do I own Melle, who is Cammi's creation. I also do not hold possession of the song "Don't Matter" by Akon.**_

_**It Don't Matter**_

_**Summary:**__** One-Shot Songfic. Present for Cammi. Late one night, Melle contemplates why so many people don't think her relationship with Stinkie is the best, and she finds comfort knowing there's someone else in her shoes. StinkieMelle (who is Cammi's OC)**_

A young girl with orange-streaked blonde hair sat on the edge of her bed. She stared listlessly at the TV. She sighed and glanced at the clock. "12 minutes to midnight . . ." she noted. She brought her legs up and encircled them with her arms, resting her chin atop her knees.

Lightning flashed outside and she acknowledged it, lazily. The rain started slowly, a soft pitter-patter against the glass, until it came down hard. Melle turned the TV off and walked to the window, staring out into the rain. She pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes.

A sudden clap of thunder boomed through the sky, shaking the house to its foundations. Shocked, Melle fell back on her butt on the floor. She stared, frightened, at the lightning flashing across the sky.

"Somethin' wrong?" a voice asked from behind.

Melle whirled around, staring up into the glowing body of Stinkie. Lightning flashed and lit up his golden eyes. "Oh! Stinkie! You, uh . . . I . . ." She shook her head, having failed at trying to communicate with the smelly ghost.

Stinkie helped her up, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet. "Ya alright?" he asked, but Melle shook her head, walking back to her bed.

"N-no . . . Of course not!" she stated, confidently, and Stinkie wondered if she was talking to herself more than she was to him. Melle sat on the edge and faced away from him. "I'm fine!" But she glanced down at her lap and her shakey voice betrayed her. "Except that . . ."

Stinkie floated over to her, full of concern. "Really, Melle, jus' tell me wha's wrong!" His ghostly hands clenched her own. "Ya know I'm here fer ya! It hurt's me ta see ya so down!"

"It's nothing, Stinkie," she said, "I've just . . . been _thinking_ is all."

"What? Does it hurt?" Stinkie asked, feigning innocence. Melle snorted in laughter, tossing her head to the side. Stinkie smiled; his attempt at making her laugh had worked, but it was short-lived, for once she'd stopped, she'd resumed her gloominess. Stinkie scratched the back of his almost non-existant head, trying to figure out what to do.

"So, uh, ya gonna tell me what's eatin' ya?" he asked, seriously.

"I . . . guess so . . ." Melle said, scrunching up in her bed. "Y'see . . . I've been . . . wondering."

"Yeah?" Stinkie asked, sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"Well, we're good friends, right?" she asked, looking up at him.

"O'course, Melle! Why wouldn't we be?" Stinkie was concerned now. Was she rethinking teir friendship? Why would she do that? What could have caused it? Or _who_?

"Well, would it be right to call us . . . in a relationship? I mean, I consider us in one, but . . ."

Stinkie sighed inwardly. At least she wasn't prepared to take back their friendship. But, then, what was bothering her so much? The stinky specter couldn't understand what exactly was wrong. Unless . . .

"Melle, is dis about Stretch an' Fatso?" Stinkie asked, determinedly, suddenly serious. _Deadly _serious. Melle looked away and nodded, meekly. Stinkie floated over, holding out his hands, helplessly. "Melle! You know as well as I do dat dey can't do nuttin' to ya! Dey don't matter! Not when it comes ta you an' me!"

Melle sighed. "I know." She looked ready to cry. "But I just don't understand why so many people don't think we should be together!"

Stinkie looked down. "Yeah, I know." He brightened a bit, smiling. "Hey, can ya get out yer, uh, CD player? I found dis thing in dis one store . . ."

Melle nodded, going to grab the device from under the bed and put it on the nightstand. Stinkie was already zooming out of the room, towards his own, where he snuck underneathe his own bed and retrieved a CD. He brought it back with him to Melle's room.

He floated over to the player. "You jus' sit dere and listen! I thought this was a good song! I heard it on TV!" He fumbled with the machine, placed the CD in the slot, and closed the lid, pressing play. He pressed the forward button, to a couple of tracks through the CD. He pressed pause and turned to Melle. He gave her a buck-toothed grin. "You'll love it!" He pressed play and sat back.

The player took a little while before it could make the CD play. Melle turned her head to the side. It was a slower sort of song; the melody was nice. A man's voice vocalized before her went into song.

_Konvict Konvict_

_Oh_

_Ohoohwooe_

_Oooh_

_Ooohhwooe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Melle smiled, and Stinkie went to sit by her, leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I heard dis song and thought of us," he said. Melle blushed and turned her head down, hiding her face inside her curtain of hair. Stinkie smiled at her modesty.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us gon' get better_

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

Stinkie put his hand on hers and sang along to the chorus. She smiled as she listen to the words which seemed to match almost perfectly with their situation.

For one, Fatso and Stretch weren't the happiest with Melle and Stinkie's relationship. They wanted Stinkie to themselves (not like that, sickos), after all, the was _their_ brother.

Then there was Kat, Casper, and Dr. Harvey. They were probably the ones who were most supportive of the relationship, seeing as Kat and Casper had, pretty much, the same relationship.

And then there were the various boys who'd hit on Melle in the past. They had no idea of the ghost and would probably try to hire an exorcist should they find out about Melle's relationship with Stinkie—that or hire themselves a psychiatrist.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Stinkie let Akon sing the rest. He glanced down at Melle's hand, entwined with his. He smiled, picking it up and bringing it to his frozen, dead lips. "Ya remember the snow fight?"

Melle smiled. "How could I forget? We got pummelled."

Stinkie laughed. "Well, one of us!" He shrugged his 'eyebrows', making Melle laugh with him.

_Got every right to wanna leave_

_Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially towards you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

_And they watchin' everything I been doin'_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't true (Ain't true)_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

Melle leaned her head against Stinkies shoulder, making him glance at her and smile. "Maybe . . ." she began, sighed, then started again. "Maybe the reason . . . Stretch and Fatso don't approve . . . is because they don't realise what they're missing out on? Maybe it's because they don't have someone to love like we do?"

Stinkie leaned back on the palms of his hands, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, maybe . . ." He wrapped his one arm around his shoulder, laying his head on top of hers. "I guess it's also cuz we been brothers since forever, and dey're not used to change, y'know?"

Melle nodded, yawning. She cuddled closer to Stinkie, and he made sure to stay solid enough to not let her fall through him again. "I wish we could have more moments like these."

"Me, too, Melle. Me too."

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

"I'm so glad I got ya, Melle," Stinkie said, going behind her and wrapping both arms around her. Melle laid back against the spook, touching his hands, which were folded in her lap to hold her to him. "Even though I got Stretch an' Fats' . . . I was so lonely. I mean, we had fun an' all, but . . . still . . ." He buried his head in her hair. "When Kat an' da Doc came along an' Kat an' Casper started seein' each other . . . I have to admit, I got real jealous. I wanted someone ta love . . ." He looked tenderly down at her. "Someone like you."

"Getting _romantic_, Stinkie?" Melle laughed.

"'Ey, what can I say?" The specter shrugged.

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Ooooh_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause I got you_

Melle shivered, involuntarily. Stinkie noticed and, although he didn't want to, backed away from her to let her warm up. He sighed in depression. Stinkie looked helplessly at his hands. He seemed on the verge of tears. "'Ey . . . Melle . . . If I were alive . . . would ya still love me?"

Now it was Melle's turn to be concerned. She sat on her knees on the bed, staring at the spook. "Why ask something like _that,_ Stinkie? You know I love you!"

"Yeah, but . . . I jus' can't take much more o'dis! I can't even hold ya wit'out ya going cold on me! I jus' wish I could be human again, but then I start wonderin' . . . What if it changed my personality? Would she still love me? Or does she only love me as a ghost?"

"Stinkie! Never say those things!" Melle exclaimed, appalled at the spook. She jumped to her feet and embraced at spirit, who was floating at the edge of the bed. She pulled away and took his semi-transparent face in her hands, making him stare into her eyes. "I love you for you! It wouldn't matter if you were a ghost, a human, or a boar! Hell, you can be a haunted _booger_ and I'd still love you! I wouldn't kiss you in _public _if you were a booger, but, y'know . . ."

Stinkie gave a short laugh, averting his eyes.

"And, y'know what?" Melle continued, not loosening her hold on the specter. He still wasn't looking at her. "At the moment, I don't care about your past, my past, or our future. I care about this." And she pressed her warm lips to Stinkie's, whose eyes popped open in shock. He soon relaxed and held her to him.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

He grabbed her under the knees, supporting her back, and carried her the foot and a half back to the head of the bed, laying her down and lying next to her. They never parted once during this exchange, and by the time they did, she was gasping for air.

From that point on, they did nothing but stare deep into each others eyes, simply basking in each others company. Melle fell asleep with Stinkie keeping watch over her.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Believe we gon' fight (We gon' fight)_

_Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

Nothing mattered. Stretch didn't matter, Fatso didn't matter, Dr. Harvey, Kat, Casper, Vic, none of them mattered!

What mattered was now.

Now was when Stinkie and Melle were in love.

Now was when they shared their feelings.

Now was when they discussed their fears.

Now was when they held each other as a soft melody played on the radio.

Now was what mattered.

And Melle and Stinkie wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Yay! It took me . . . four days to make this? Most songfics only take around 1 to 2 days for me, but this required much thought and consideration. I'm happy it got done, now they can be appreciated—and I'm not talking about my fanfics! I'm talking about Melle and Stinkie, people! Now THAT is true love! Power to the people! Rock on, Melle and Stinkie!**_

_**Thank you to Cammi for allowing me to make this fanfic—without her permission, I could never have done this. BTW, in case peoples forgot, this was a present for Cammi, so, HERE YA GO, CAMMI! WHOOOT!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Melle x Stinkie 4-eva!**_


End file.
